The Children War
by autumnshutup
Summary: The Gods are arguing, over who has the best children? To find the "anwser" The children must compete in,"The Children Wars".Thisi s gonna be fun.From SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Prolouge _

3rd person POV

"Oh, my daughters look so gorgeous today!" Aphrodite called over the small TV, providing her of a small camera to see her children.

"Look at how wise my children are." Athena sighed.

"Yes well your may be pretty and smart, but we all know I have the best children on the earth are mine." Apollo said and Demeter nodded her head.

"You have been mistaken I have by far the most amazing children." She said.

"No no no, my children are the best! Their so pretty! And smart, who else can get so many couples together?" Aphrodite cut in.

"Are we seriously having this argument? Mine are the wisest and by far the greatest."Athena said. Soon enough the few were arguing, so loud that Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus and Ares had come in.

"What are you arguing about?" Zeus asked.

"Well, they are disagreeing that I don't have the best children." Athena said.

"Well that's because you don't, I do." Poseidon said.

"What are you talking about? Have you seen my kids, their war machines!" Ares said.

"Are you forgetting the fact I am the father to half of you?"Zeus said.

"Are you forgetting about Percy? Who's the savior of Olympus? Oh yeah, Percy!" Poseidon said.

"Who do you think set him and his girlfriend up? MY CHILDREN!" Aphrodite snapped, soon enough all of the gods/esses were fighting until Artemis and Hestia walked into the room.

"Instead of arguing, how about we have games? Two kids of each parent can play." Artemis said. The gods nodded reluctantly.

"One rule, you must let Hades join."

"Okay." Zeus said, his mouth tight.

And thus,the children war began.


	2. It's only the beggining

Chiron

"Now, don't do it again you two!" I finished to Travis and Connor, they had just pranked the Aphrodite cabin...again.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." They muttered and i gave them the OK to walk out. I picked up a few papers when fourteen flashes appeared. After the shimmering stopped,The 12 olympian gods, along with Hestia and Hades appeared.I bowed down and offered them a seat, not knowing what to do,

"Hello Chiron. Sorry to bother you, but we are here to propose an idea."Hestia started.

"What idea?"

"Well, the gods, with the exception of Artemis,Hades and I, have been arguing. Over who has the best children,so to end this argument, we have deided to host the children 's a series of games, where two kidss from each cabin,play in a series of team with the most points at the end,wins."Hestia explained.

"Well the children do deserve a break, so yes. How will the children be choosen?" I decided.

"A hat." Ares said simply.

"Okay,soall the kids from, Zeus,Poseidon,Hades,Demeter,Apollo,Hermes,Ares,Athena,Hepheastus,and Aphrodite cabins names will be placed in to a hat." I ignored Diounuyus,because he went with some nymph and Zeus is still and Artemis gave a scared look,

"Actually...we have,kids."Artemis said fastly.

"WHAT?" Zeus thundered.

"Well mine was unintentioal*, and Hestia can do what she wants!" Artemis replied.

"I suppose. They will create a team. What are there names?" Zeus said.

"Sarah greenwood is mine,While Robyn Rise is her's."She jerked a thumb towards Hestia.

"WAIT? The Sarah and Robyn who have been here for a number of years, mad because you never claimed them!" I bowed there heads.

"Um, maybe we should go to the ampitheater, announcmeants and stuff."Hermes shifted out and i blew the conch horn.

This is going to be a long war.

**Robyn Rise POV**

* * *

><p>The conchhorn blared through the small speakers, and i got up from my cabin to go to the amphitheater, where the shell said to go.<p>

"What do you think its about?" an older camper, Gwen came over nd asked me. I shrugged in response four i had no idea.I sat by the Hermes cabin when we got there, I still wasn't claimed!I waved to my friend,Sarah Greenwood. We were both un-claimed, so its like we had a special i got a good look, i saw...the olympian gods?Talk about a weird day.

"Hello are probaly wondering why we are are here to introduce the "children war". You see, the gods havebeen,um,bickering over who has the "best" children. So to show them that mine are the best,no offense Hera, we are hosting the children of you from each cabin, will compete in a series of games where you can earn the end, the one with the most points wins." He grinned.

"What do we get?" Violet snow, daughter of Ares yelled out.

"Uh,we'll decide on that , a new annoucment has to be suprising as it sounds,Artemis and Hestia have 's right! Two of you are her children,who will be working here,I call Sarah Greenwood,daughter of Artemis and Robyn Rise daughter of Hestia!" I stood there shocked,along with Sarah,Me,a daughter of a forbidded goddess? I guess that explains the whole not claiming i'm now,I have to compete in some stupid games for here and Artemis! I made my way down the crowd, ignoring the stares. I awkwardly sat down beside my mom, Artemis and Sarah.

"Now, we will be announcing the other are picking out of this hat." He went to a hat labeled "Zeus",

"For my children, Cassandra Loire and Renee bay!" He yelled and his two confiedent daughters walked up."  
>"Now for my kids!" Poseidon picked up the hat,"Rini Johnson and Zale torres!" The eleven ear old and eight year old walked , two youngsters? Good luck.<p>

"Now for mine!" Hades smirked, "Alyx Ryder and Georgia Anderson!" The girls came up. Gods! Why are there so many girls!

"And representing me,Isabella Carter and Felicity Montgomery." Athena said, her pride growing for her two girls.

"Mychildren are so cool,

almost as great as me,

who will play, we will see." Apollo knew he used the wrong sylables, but do NOT need him repeating another haiku.

"Sam freebird and Julia Lennon!" First guy to compete.

"Now, my beautiful,amazing,lovable,adorable, gr-."Aphrodite started.

"Please!"Zeus yelled.

"Ugh, hollysong and Scott Mcginty." SHe yeled,waving her arms in the air.

"Now, lets see whos going for me."Demeter had an evil smirk.

"How about,Aloan Reams and Raine Terse."

"My turn!Um, Jake Merciful and Jaylynn Renee Anderson." Hermes yelled, louder than even Zeus.

"lets get this over with."Hepheastus muttered.

"Edward Elric,Ashylnn Mackreal."

"Now lets pick the winners!"Ares yelled,

"Violet Snow and Bellona Erickson." He yelled,pumping his arms up.

"Tommarow you will all meet here with one duffel .We will be meeting here at 6'O clock to go to the competing house. The rest will be able to watch through the Hepheastus TV."People nodded until something dawned on me,

Competing house?


	3. Sorry!

**I have** **no excuse…well I do, but I'm not going to waste anyone's time on them.**

**Forgive me?**

**I'll update really soon!**

**I don't own twinkies, PJO or Greek mythology**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaylynn Renee Anderson<strong>

"As much as I really hate this idea, this house is amazing!" I yelled. There were two big houses connected by one porch, one house for the girls and one for the boys. Instead of camp, you didn't have to be with anyone from your cabin, you had your own room! I put my bag in a room with a big bed with white sheets and gold pillows. There was a bathroom, dresser and a TV. I saw Violet snow had the room next to me…pleasant :(.I looked at a blue sheet of paper on the door, it read,

**June 3****rd****- meet at the porch at 2:00. Intro and first day of games.**

I looked at my watch, enough time to see any secret passageways to prank! I found one that led straight to Claire Hollysong, daughter of Aphrodite's room. Aphrodite is always the best to prank, they fret over everything. As I got out of the small door that led to the way, I saw it was 1:59.I quickly raced down. As I ran down the stairs,I tripped. But when I got to the porch, I saw everyone was already there. Including the Olympians. Have I ever said that I'm getting sick of them?

"Hello children. Today we are having the first part of the games. You will pair up with your other cabin member."Athena started. I walked over to my brother,Jake Merciful.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Too bad!" I grinned.

"Now, the object of the game is to get the items we list, in a forest. But we are not giving them out until were there. If you find all of them, you get thirty points,half 18 points,two five points and less zero points. No cheating but you can steal." Ooo stealing? This will be too easy.

"What if we don't want to? Or,we purposely do badly just to upset you?" Bellona Erickson.

"We have Nike as our judge; she can tell if you're doing your best. And, you probably want to do your best, because if you win you get a godly prize." Apollo smiled. Godly? That should be good.

"Now, let's go." Hermes came up to Jake and I, as did the other gods to their kids, grabbed our hands, and I felt this whirling feeling. Like I was being twisted, thrown, and shaken all at the same time.

In other words, it was epic.

After three seconds, we were in this giant forest. I heard a lot of screams and a lot of laughs.

"Alright children, we will be starting now. Here is a list of items you must find." We all got a sheet of paper, it read,

Unicorn hair

Chimera blood

Tree Nymph's thoughts

River Naiad's tears

Pegasus's feather

A special bonus- worth 95 points.

What? A nymph's thoughts? Pegasus's dreams? That bonus looked pretty good though.

"Were getting the bonus." There was no doubt in Jake's voice.

"How do we know if we get the bonus?" I called out to my dad.

"You don't…that's the point. But there is one hint that they will allow everyone to know, its dark with swirls." What? Dark with swirls? It could be a ring,a sword, a anything!

Demeter whistled the bell and me and Jake, along with every other contestant,ran into the forest, going straight. At a certain point we turned, and climbed in a tree to do some spying and thinking.

"I think we should do the pegasus feather and chimera blood first." We walked down a small path, getting the occasional hit by a few trees. About twenty minutes later, I heard a loud sound. quickly turned over to see the biggest chimera I have ever seen, even in books. I tapped my charm bracelet, making itself into its true form, a six-inch hunting dagger. Jake still hadn't seen it, he was looking over and doing…whatever Jakes do. I decided to handle this on my own, so I charged at it, it would have gone perfectly if it wasn't for the fact that it turned and caught me, right before I could stab him and scream out "HI-YAH!".Dang it! I like doing that. He grabbed my arm, twisting me around and throwing me to the ground, I quickly got up and striked. He blocked, then went out to bite me. I side-stepped, but he guessed it and grabbed my foot, flipping me over.

"Well,what do we have here?" He can't hurt me, right? I mean, our parents did set this up. Although, he didn't look like he knew that. He was about to stab me, when he disappeared into dust. I quickly picked up a small jar I keep with me for pranking and let it drip into the bottle.I looked up to see who had saved me,

"What do you think you were doing?" Jake yelled. His face was beet red and he had a small vessel in his head throbbing. He wasn't being his usual cheery self.

"I just thought I could get it. And that I could handle it on my own." I said, in a small voice. Even to me I sounded pathetic, and I didn't like that feeling..

"Whatever, next time have me tag along, because, obviously you can't handle it."

"Uh-huh. Let's go, Pegasus's feather to get." I grinned. He nodded and we made our up a small hill, leading to more forest. I saw a dark blue Pegasus, just standing there.

"Woah, this is too easy!" Jake said, starting to march 's right, too easy, I looked over and saw a tiny string, right near the winged-horse. I pulled him back.

"Wait a second." I responded to his questioning look. I threw a pebble on the string, making a tie around a tree, making its victim on a tree and up-side-down. Also, it made about ten loud bangs, which isn't good for the horse. I was about to run back, when I saw a tiny figure from the tree, jump down, Landing perfectly on the horse. A slightly figure followed it, I recognized the small one as Zale Torres, the eight year draft for Poseidon, she has black hair and sea-green eyes, with an attitude to match. Rini a shy eleven year old, with unique blond hair and green eyes. They were talking to the horse, calming its thoughts. There probably trying to allure it so they can take feathers. Jake saw,and we silently walked over, making sure not to make too much noise.

We're Hermes's kids, its what we do best.

We crawled around bushes, where they were still trying to get the feather.

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"Well, stealing from two little girls would just be wrong, so when they get him all calmed down, we can pluck one ourselves and run away.I nodded. After what felt like three years, which was probably only ten minutes, they got him calmed enough to take a feather right before they did, I jumped out, carefully took one from the wings, being careful to not hurt it, and started running, guessing Jake was following me.I heard them yelling, and the Pegasus freaking out, but I picked two, one for us and one for them. Hopefully, they find it.

"Well, I'm happy. We have chimera blood and Pegasus feather!" I said. Jake nodded, but then looked over at something on the ground.

"Yo, look, it's a Twinkie!" He exclaimed.

"Now is not the time for sugary snacks!" I snapped. He picked it up, and slid it into his pocket, trying to hide it. I saw it, but let it slide.

We walked for a while, not really looking for anything, we needed a break. Besides, I had a big scrape, and a my arm was bleeding a tiny bit. Jake had bruises all over. We sat by a small lake,when we heard noises.

"No,Alyx, that's the wrong way." I heard Georgia's voice yell at her sister.

"No Georgia, I'm going the right way to the bonus."

"How do you even know your right?" Her doubtful voice rang,

"Because," she spat, "I'm always right."You could hear her low growl of annoyance. I think they were coming our way towards the lake, so Jake and I started going the other way.

But not before we tripped on more wire, sending us flying into the air, then getting flipped over, hung by rope on a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Please anwser!<strong>

**-What do you think the bonus is?**

**-Who do you want to win?**

**-Was my battle scene good?**

**-Was it good in general?**

**Thanks!**


	4. Twinkiee's of importance!

"And this is why you don't try to outsmart us." Felicity said, stepping out of the woods. She was talking to the two Hermes's idiots. My sister could get a bit competitive. Then again, what Athena child isn't?

"Not fair! Let us down!" Jake said, flipping his light blonde hair. Huh, that was kind of cute.

Wait!  
>Forget I said that.<p>

Anyways, as they struggled out, Felicity slowly walked back, starting our brilliant plan. She tugged the rope a little, and I threw an apple with my sword, like a ball and bat. Now, just like our plan, with the help of the Hephaestus duo, they land perfectly into a nearby river.

Perfect.

"That was awesome!" I yelled, giving my sibling a high-five. We smirked, watching Jay and Jake sputter out of the cold water.

"That's it. You're going down." Jay said, taking out her sword, Jake quickly followed, as did we. Jay attacked Felicity and Jake. I charged Jake but He deflected, so I slashed. He made a quick move, but he was the tiniest fraction off, so I tripped him. Unfortunately, I fell too, landing on bottom of him. He grabbed his sword, took it by the tip, pointed it to my throat, and smirked.

"I win." He said, so I made a quick move, and kneed him where no guy wants to be kneed.

What?

I told you I was competitive.

"OWWW! COME ON!" He yelled, clutching his…area. I twisted over, smirking.

"Don't try to mess with master." I said, in my best cool voice. Let's just say it didn't come out right. I heard a scream and saw Jay and Felicity were still fighting, I ranover, grabbing Felicity and Jake followed, getting Jay.

"Alright Guys. That's enough," I said, "I think its time for a truce. I think they may be good allies for us." I nodded to Felic.

"Fine. She's a pretty good fighter." Felicity nodded her head, in respect.

"Hm. Never thought I'd see the day when an Athenian wanted to be a Hermes's ally." Jake smirked.

"First of all, Athenian isn't a word. Second, your kind of good." I said, straightening my back a little. He smelled, and Jay chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. We just like laughing." Jay said, as if that was normal.

"Um. Okay, let's go. I want to find out what the bonus is, what items do you have so far?" I asked, holding up my small bag of Unicorn hair, and "Tree Nymph's thoughts". It's a long story, that will be explained later. They showed us the Pegasus feather, and chimera blood.

"Cool, now we need, a river naiad's tears." Felicity said," which won't be that hard. We're gonna have to think of a plan." Everyone nodded, and we thought for a moment. Suddenly, a funny idea popped into my Athenian brain.

"Jake, you're a player, right?" I asked, he gave me a weird look, but nodded," Okay, I have a plan. Come on, I'll explain it on the way." Everyone followed me, into the forest until we came across a popular lake, with about ten naiads. We hid in the bushes, and Jake walked out, going over to a brown-haired naiad. It looked like they were flirting, which give me a tiny feeling of jealousy, but I didn't know why, so I easily shrugged it off.

Well, maybe not _that_ easily.

It looked like he said something to her, and she happily squealed yes, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, then,

"IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR UGLY AND STUPID." He yelled, funny, the last part was true. She started crying, more like sobbing, so I swooped under, putting them in a bottle.

"Sorry Hun, but that needed to be done." Jake said, and the four of us ran off, to go tell them we found everything. I was mad that we didn't have the secret item, but if we didn't find it, I bet no one did. We found ourselves back into the clearing, the gods all sitting across a TV, looking entertained. They noticed our presence, and Zeus made the TV disappear.

"Hello children, we have been informed that you guys are ready, but since your working together, you will both get fifteen points! Since you are first, ten point bonus, making you too have twenty-five points!" He yelled, Hermes's and Athena's smiled got wider. A minute later, the Poseidon's walked in, their hair messed up, with a big bag with a load of who knows what. I saw something roll out of Jake's pocket, and Rini mysteriously picked it up, putting it in her pocket. I got a good look at it, and saw it was a Twinkie. Wow Jake and Rini, that's normal.

"Ahh, Rini and Zale. Pleasant, "Zeus said, distastefully, "You have all the items, so you get thirty points." He said, a fake smile on his powerful face.

"Wait! What's that in your pocket, Rini?" Poseidon said, smiling. Rini, confused, picked out some change, something that oddly resembled sand and water mashed up, and the Twinkie. Everyone stood there, wide-mouthed, besides Poseidon. He smiled, it was odd, it was like they had never seen a Twinkie before.

"There's no way! You must have told them, brother!" Zeus yelled.

"How? You were with me the whole time!" Poseidon screamed.

"What is going on?" Jake yelled, the godly brother looked over, and Zeus, defeated, started talking.

"The Twinkie was the bonus. Rini picked it up, so they get the ninety-five points."

"But, I found this on the ground, by Jake. So technically, he found it." She said, putting her hands up, Hermes's smiled, and Poseidon lost his.

"Thank you for telling us this. Since you did let us know, you will be granted eighty points." Hera said, stepping in-between before the two brother could argue.

"Really? Awesome!" Zale said, giving her sister a high-five,' But there is something I need to know, why on earth was it a Twinkie?"

"Because, we used something completely normally found in the mortal world, so it didn't become obvious." Artemis said, smiling. Minutes later, Aloan and Raine Terse, of Demeter, walked in, soon followed by everyone else. They said the scores,Hermes's in the lead,followed by Poseidon,then by Athenians (The word I'm using for us now!).

"Now,children for your next course, tomorrow,we are warning you, it will have no directions, it will be scary. Get a good night's sleep." Aphrodite warned.

_Sounds like fun._

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you want to see who's winning, vote on my poll! Thanks! And, if your character wasn'tbarely used in this chapter, really big part in the next. I will transsion. Sorry this took forever!**


End file.
